The Universe itself shall be our Immortality
by vamptastic
Summary: Bella's life is drastically different. How much is she willing to give up for the one she loves? Complex relationships, old romances... it's a party. M for sexual content, but nothing explicit. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_ or its characters, but I do own the plot and Drake is _mine_.

* * *

"Isabella? Where have you been?" He demanded, holding me in place for a few seconds with his cold grey eyes.

"Hunting." I answered indifferently and made my way to the bathroom, across the expansive bedroom. He glared, but did not move from his position on the four poster bed.

My heels clicked lightly on the hardwood floors.

"You went hunting in high heels?" He continued his questioning from the bedroom, not bothering to raise his voice, sure that I heard every word.

"Drake, I'm a pro. Give me some credit. It's not that difficult. Besides, I was opting for a classy and elegant dinner." I answered sarcastically.

After washing my hands quickly, I slipped back into the bedroom to get something to change into. I glanced at his eyes in lightning speed so that even he wouldn't notice. They remained harsh.

"I don't like it. I don't like you hunting alone all the time. We do this in groups Isabella." His tone was harsh, marred by disapproval. I merely rolled my eyes.

"I can handle it." I said defensively, clearly annoyed.

"I don't doubt that you can. But, that's not how we do things. Why must you always rebel against me?" He continued on his tirade.

"You are my husband, Drake. Not my father. I don't need your permission to feed when I choose." I glared at him angrily and slipped back into the bathroom once I had picked out a satiny black dress.

"Isabella! I'm utterly tired of this. We need to stick together. Would you please do things the way they are supposed to be done? Why are you the only one who has these issues? We are a large coven, we can't have everyone running around doing whatever they want, when they want to." The annoyance in his tone was severe. I showered in seconds and toweled myself dry just as quickly. Slipping into my dress I went out to face him again, truly repulsed.

"_We_ decide what we do and when we do it. Remember? That's one of the main reasons why I married you, so that we could combine our powers and run this gigantic coven together." I reminded him harshly.

"Yes, of course. But, that doesn't make you exceptional. You have to follow the rules too. In fact, you must set the example, _Isabella_." He leaped up from the bed, and was now inches from my face. The words that left his mouth were laced with anger and malice.

"It's Bella, for the millionth time." I uttered slowly, but with biting contempt.

"Oh stop it. Isabella is your real name. We won't have any of this nickname business. I've told you before, it's childish. It does not suit my wife."

"Drake, what is this about?" I knew his little outburst must have been caused by something other than my prolonged absence, for I knew that time apart from each other was always welcome.

He let out a slow breath and made his way to the bed, leaning on one of the posters, back turned to me. I folded my arms across my chest waiting.

"We're getting some visitors soon." His reply was so quiet; even I could barely hear it.

* * *

Title of story comes from Oscar Wilde's poem Panthea. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Great. So what do you want from me?"

"I want you to behave. I want to show them that we are as powerful and as organized as our reputation mandates. I need you by my side on this. You will help, and you will be good." He was standing right in front of me once again, his grey eyes blazing and commanding. But I did detect a hint of fear behind the mad expression. I couldn't stand him at that moment.

"We are together on this. Of course, I will stand by you. How many visitors are we expecting?" I suppressed my anger, making weak attempts to calm him down.

"Twelve I believe."

"Is that all? Then what are you worried about?" And I'm childish? I thought to myself, moving away from him, repelled by his very presence.

"They are quite powerful, and they're like us." I suddenly froze. The "us" meant "vegetarians," and there were very few who were like us.

"Don't worry, this is why I married you isn't it? We'll pretend we're lovey-dovey. Put on the whole show, organize some party and they'll be gone in a few days. Relax I won't run off."

"Is that why you married me? I thought it was because you loved me." He mused. I looked to see his expression. No longer angry, his face mocked me, words full of cynicism. I hated him.

"I never loved you, nor did I ever pretend to. You knew that when I married you." I answered coldly. He knew this was a sensitive subject for me. It always amused him to push my buttons.

"Ah…of course. But come on Isabella, you must have liked me somewhat." He paused for a moment. "At least you never complained about the sex." He was thoroughly enjoying himself, while making me miserable.

"What does sex have to do with love?" The two never related in my mind. No, after being married to Drake for nearly 40 years, sex was purely physical. In fact, rather than bringing us closer together, it drew me away. The physical pleasure helped drown out the mental pain if only for those brief moments. I resented him for it. He made physical love something detestable.

"Isabella Swan marrying for power and fornication. Who would have known!" he roared in laughter. I wanted to push him out the window, fling him across the room. I hated him, hated him with a passion. He was never this cruel to me. I couldn't figure out what had come over him. Instead, I held my tongue, and my mind with which I could move objects including my miserable husband. I rushed out of the room through the window and into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

If I could have cried, I would have. I clenched my jaw, grinding my teeth. I was angry, frustrated, slowly becoming more depressed. I gazed at the enormous mansion of which I was co-owner. It was beautiful, grand, in a kind of Victorian style. It was supposed to be home. I sighed hanging my head and leaning against my dark blue Porsche. I couldn't believe that this is what I had come to.

He was right of course. I did marry for power, but I also married to survive. I was changed half a century ago, by a lone vampire that wandered through the woods of Forks. I had been roving aimlessly in confusion. I remembered that night clearly. It was just after Edward left. I was frazzled, and I decided not to heed his warning and stepped out into the dark. I remember the flashing grey eyes burning with thirst and then the bite. And then pain of course. It was horrific, but somehow I changed. Abandoned by my creator I wandered through Washington when I met a few other "vegetarian" vampires. We joined together to form a kind of family. Ten years later I met him.

Drake was very handsome. Tall, well built but still lean and a bit lanky. He had amazing grey eyes that seemed to dance with passion and determination. The first time I saw him his jet black hair blew in the wind lightly and wisps fell around his impeccable jaw. I admired him immensely at first, but I never felt any kind of love for him. He asked me to join his coven, to bring along my family. He wanted to create a permanent residence for all vampires that did not feed off of human blood. He wanted to unite us and make a community. I found this all very noble. Then… he proposed.

He somehow managed to convince me that for us to run the coven together, as partners, we would have to be married. I refused immediately. I hadn't forgotten Edward, and I never would allow myself to marry someone I did not love. I knew that despite Drake's good looks and charm I could never love him. Yet, he was very convincing. He pride and prodded me for months until I realized that I wouldn't find anything better. Besides, I would be working for a cause, doing society some good, turning vampires onto the right path. I felt very self-important. So, I finally agreed.

I laughed out loud bitterly now thinking back to the day. The wedding day. It was beautiful, elegant, and glamorous. I wore an exquisite vintage dress and he looked breath taking in his black tuxedo. After exchanging quick vows in front of our coven, he insisted on taking me to Italy for our honeymoon. That's when our physical relationship began.

I had never thought it would be that amazing. At least that's what I thought the first time. No pain, no discomfort, just pure and overwhelming pleasure. Sure, I didn't love him, but that didn't stop me from lusting after him, for he was very attractive and sensual when he wanted to be. Yet, from the first time there was no romance. In bed I merely saw him as a body, not a man who could make love to my mind and soul and I to his. Eventually it just became routine. There was no excitement, no spark. I withdrew from him completely when we had sex. I felt cold and unwanted. I felt used. I hated myself every time we finished, but just came back for more the next day. I guess I used him too. It was only fair.

"Bell?" My head snapped at the sound. I quickly realized it was only Cordelia, one of my sisters from my first coven.

She approached me slowly, her burgundy hair dancing in the light night breeze.

"Are you alright?" Cordelia always knew if something was up, especially between Drake and me. It wasn't as if she could read minds like Edward, but she was very sensitive to emotions and troubled minds.

"Fine." I faked a smile, knowing well that I didn't fool her for a second.

"Oh Bella. He's very stressed out about these guests. I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said." Cordelia wrapped her lean arm around my bare shoulder.

"Yes. That's probably it." I had to admit that she was right. This wasn't like Drake. Like myself, he never feigned love, but he was generally kind and sensitive, though bossy and very temperamental. I knew that despite my current contempt for him we were bound together in many ways.

"This is stressful for him. You know how he loves to impress. He's just trying to look out for our coven… and you. Despite what you may think, he does care about you. Besides, these new arrivals could mean an addition to the coven." Cordelia informed.

"What? You really think so?" I hadn't thought of it that way. I understood now.

"Of course, any "vegetarian" we meet is a possible member, provided he or she abides by our guidelines, cooperates, and is interested in joining the family. You of all people should know." The last sentence sounded like a reproach.

"I know, I know. Is everyone going to pester me tonight?" I shook her arm away from me.

"Bella, you are one of the leaders. It is your responsibility to know. We all had a meeting tonight. You didn't show. This is important to us and to Drake. Like it or not, he is your husband, and you are our leader." I cringed at the word "husband." Why did everyone insist on making it a point tonight?

"I know Cordelia." I said sternly. "I will make sure all goes smoothly." I said with authority. "Let's go back in the house." I ordered. I felt mentally exhausted.

As I entered the house and walked through the parlor and up the stairs, all eyes were on me. I read disapproval on all of their faces. Whosever eyes I caught, I glared at, and they quickly looked down or away embarrassed, but irked nonetheless. I finally flew to the bedroom door and halted. Slowly, I reached for the door handle and entered the bedroom, exuding all grace and confidence I could muster.

I didn't see him, but I could smell him in the dark bedroom. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. His lips were at my ear.

"I'm sorry." He cooed. "I shouldn't have said that. Please forgive me Isabella." His voice was soft and sincere.

I swiftly turned to face him. Even in the blackness that filled the room I could see his grey, sad eyes. They were soft now, tender even.

"I am your wife." I declared confidently. "I deserve much more respect than I received tonight. You will honor me." I commanded him.

He merely nodded slowly. He opened his arms, and for whatever reason beyond my knowledge I came to him. I was soon wrapped up in his smooth and strong arms, my own around his waist. I felt his cool breath on my face. His lips lightly touched my cheek. He really could be charming when he wanted to.

Slowly he picked me up and carried me to our enormous bed and laid me down on the white satin sheets. They felt cold and soft on my hard skin. I turned to face the open window. The cool breeze caressed my flesh and the sweet scent of lilac and an approaching storm wafted into the room. There was a sense of peace, yet also of urgency.

I turned back to Drake, allowing him to take me into his arms. Our routine began. In seconds I felt the waves of pleasure washing over my entire body. I clutched to his body like a child, frantically searching for some warmth in his frigid limbs. Yet, the closer I pulled him to me, the farther I withdrew. I separated myself completely from him. At least before when we did this I knew he was there, if only physically. Now, I couldn't even feel him. I clung to him, but my hands just felt numb. Whatever ties we had were now being severed. I didn't care if he did "care about me" as Cordelia put it. He was not my lover and I would _not _make love.

Outside I heard the thunder roar and the rain came crashing down, dissolving everything.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks were chaotic. All because of these twelve guests, or was it thirteen now? Nobody knew for sure. Drake was a nervous wreck. He just had to make a good impression. I took the chance to roll my eyes at him whenever he wasn't looking.

"Would you relax already? For goodness sake! You're driving everyone up the wall. Get a grip on yourself." I commanded Drake, flustered and utterly irritated.

"This has to be perfect. I hear they have some serious talents. They could be very advantageous as members. I really don't think you fully understand, Isabella."

"Oh Drake! You're such a drama queen sometimes. They're probably just a bunch of old hippies who want peace, love, etc. etc. There's no reason to stress. Besides, you know how grouchy you get when you're frustrated. We don't want any outbursts when they're here. Understand?" I knew that he needed me now. Drake was never very good at handling these kinds of situations and he needed me to calm him.

"They're here!" I heard Dominic's musical voice ringing through the house.

"Are you ready?" I asked Drake who was fussing in front of the mirror, fixing the collar of his burgundy shirt. I joined him and looked myself over. Yes, becoming a vampire definitely had its advantages. I was sleek and slender, graceful and sophisticated, my features defined and beautiful, hair voluminous and shiny, skin white and perfect, and eyes grey and piercing. The deep burgundy floor length dress that matched Drake was also very becoming.

"We look great. Let's go, dear." He finally announced and offered me his arm. As usual I took it and we made our way down the corridor and down the grand staircase. The whole coven sat around either on chairs or sofas in the massive living room where our guests were being led.

I glanced at Drake from the corner of my eye. He was so composed now, so calm, carrying an air of authority and pure confidence. He always managed to compose himself minutes before whatever was happening. I turned back to see the guests as we entered the living room. My dead heart almost flipped.


	5. Chapter 5

Twelve beautiful vampires were presented to us. Although I had never seen five of them, I recognized the first seven immediately. The honey topaz eyes stared at me in shock and admiration. Drake didn't seem to notice.

"Welcome friends. Welcome to our home. I am Drake Winters and this is my wife and partner in leading this coven Isabella Swan-Winters."

I couldn't quite focus on what he was saying. The Cullens stood in front of me, just a few feet away. And of course, the most striking and beautiful in the whole room, Edward Cullen gazed at me with eyes full of amazement, love, and pain. Our eyes locked. I couldn't look away. I couldn't hear anything else. If I had been human, I would have surely fainted. Then I was quickly snapped from my trance. Drake nudged me rather roughly. I turned to him to see anger and impatience.

"Darling, aren't you going to welcome our guests as well?" He asked sweetly and happily, but his eyes registered a very different emotion.

"Why of course. Welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." I miraculously composed myself and with a smile, warm and fake, greeted the twelve vampires. Now it was their turn to speak.

"Isabella? Is that you?" Alice blurted out and Carlisle quickly turned to her.

"Hello Alice. It is I." I said.

Drake turned to me once again.

"You know her?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. I know all seven of the Cullens. We knew each other when I was human." I kept my voice smooth and controlled. No one could have recognized that my mind was a tornado.

"Well then. I suppose you'll have some catching up to do." He grinned at me quickly and turned to face the others with a pleasant smile which everyone except the guests knew was false.

We were introduced to the other five vampires. They were the friends the Cullens had in Alaska. Soon we dispersed and everyone started to mingle. The Alaskan friends spread out, but the Cullens surrounded me.

"Bella what happened?" Esme asked astonished.

"I was changed soon after you left. Actually, the very next day." I continued to explain my transformation, where I went after, how I met Drake. The whole time I was friendly, but not overly enthusiastic or forward, playing the good hostess Drake wanted me to be. I didn't give anything away about our relationship or lack there of.

Everyone seemed excited to see me and all seemed pleased that everything went well for me, that I didn't become a murdering monster. Yet, I could sense the hint of sadness they all felt. I was no longer the Bella they knew. I was no longer Edward's one and only. I turned to him. He just stared, his amazement subsiding, and a blank look coming over his eyes. He never looked so dead before. I felt a sharp pang in my heart. All the while I tried to figure out how I came to be here, why I ever accepted Drake's proposal.

Here we were. Edward and I. We were immortal, we were reunited. Such a perfect situation. So falsely perfect. I only had to move a few muscles, move a few inches, and we could have been in each others arms, yet the divide that stood between us was greater than anything I could imagine. I was married. I had pledged my life to Drake, and to the coven. There was no way we could ever be together. My heart grew heavy. This was a terrible situation. I cursed myself for what came next, but I wished that he had never come back. I hung my head in shame at the thought as Alice and Emmett continued blabbering on about how amazing the house was, how wonderful I looked, etc.

I fled the house the moment they turned away. I couldn't stand being anywhere near him. I flew to the small garden by the wood that was specifically reserved for me. Even Drake knew better than to enter it when I was there. The freesias and primroses turned their heads toward, as if waiting to comfort me. I stood absolutely still, taking in the night air, luscious with the scent of flowers and trees.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear him coming.

"Bella." I could recognize that voice even if I was dead.

"Edward." I said still gazing into the dark horizon, my back to him.

"I would have never thought…" He began. He was nervous.

"Never imagined to find me here? Like this? One like you?" I finally turned to face him once I had mustered up enough courage and control over myself.

"Yes." He breathed softly, quietly.

I couldn't help but fall into those golden eyes, so full of emotion. I wanted to cry. Instead, I put on an indifferent façade.

"So where did you go Edward? You never told me. Just said you were in danger. I think after all these years you could manage some explanation." My tone grew increasingly resentful.

"We went to Canada. We didn't want to scare you, but Victoria and some of her friends were up and about in Forks. They weren't exactly after you, but they did want revenge. We decided against any confrontations, and we knew if we stayed we would endanger you. So we had to leave." His beautiful voice was pained, apologetic. I looked away so that he couldn't see the grief in my eyes.

"You never decided to come back?" I questioned further.

"We moved around. We went back to Alaska a few times, then to Europe: England, France, Italy. Lived in San Francisco for about ten years. And now we're here in Maine."

"I see." But I didn't. _Why, why didn't you come back?_ I wanted to scream.

"Well, it seems you've done very well for yourself." He changed the subject.

I merely nodded. I didn't want to go into detail.

"So… are you happy?" I cursed myself for looking at his eyes. Now I couldn't lie. I decided to be vague.

"Happy is a relative term." I replied.

"Are you relatively happy then?" He smiled faintly, but his eyes remained melancholy.

"In some ways, yes."

"Are you in love?" That one took me by surprise. I really, really didn't want to go into detail or let him know about my failed marriage.

"Love is also a relative term."

"There seem to be lots of "relatives" in your life." He observed keenly.

"He's my husband. He's my partner and we run the coven together." I replied, backing away from his original question.

"But that doesn't quite answer my question." He commented.

"Well, if it's one thing I learned, it's that you can't always get what you want. Including answers to certain questions." I turned away from him, growing angry. He had no right to demand anything from me, no right to ask me anything he wanted.

"Alright, I won't push it. But I want you to know, that I really do hope you are. In love I mean. I hope you are happy. I've never wanted more." I hated him for saying things like that. He should have been jealous, he should have begged me to come back to him, he should have confessed his love. No, he wanted me to be _happy_.

"And you Edward? Are you in love, are you happy?" I asked turning around swiftly, my tone harsh.

"I'm not happy, I'll admit. But I am in love. I have been for the last half century."

"Then why aren't you happy?"

"I may love her, but I can't have her. I can never have her. She is with another. And I don't think she may feel the same way about me. At least… not anymore." He looked at me with such passion and love I had to use every ounce of strength not to fall into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to those who reviewed 3

Still don't own _Twilight_... walks away muttering to self

* * *

The next few days were difficult. I saw him everyday, and everyday I couldn't face him. We made small talk, to be polite, but I tried to steer clear of him as much as possible. I soon realized just how depressed I had become. I walked around like a zombie, my face blank, eyes dead. Cordelia and Jasper took notice immediately. However, Jasper's attempts at making me happier were futile. Nothing could lift the oppressive melancholy that had come over me. I'm sure Edward noticed as well, but of course he would never say anything.

"Isabella. What is going on? The whole coven is talking about you." Drake had pulled himself away from the guests for once to inquire about my well-being. I must say, I was shocked.

Naturally I knew better. He really didn't care how I felt, just as long as I put on a happy appearance.

"Drake, please don't. I'm simply not in the mood. Don't push me."

"This is getting ridiculous. Why are you so damn depressed? We don't need this right now. Keep it to yourself." It was a warning, one that I had to heed.

"Alright, I will." I smiled broadly, my perfect white teeth dazzling.

"Very good." He was gone in an instant and I was relieved.

Relief didn't last very long. I was soon informed that I was to lead a group in a hunt. Drake assigned me the Cullens. This wasn't good. We set out just after sunset. We all dressed comfortably in black. This time I decided against high heels and settled for a pair of rugged boots. We would venture into the deep wilderness of New Hampshire and it was a long run.

"This way." I motioned for the Cullens to follow as we reached the black forest.

We began to run. We ran for miles and miles until even we felt tired. I gracefully came to a stop when we reached the campsite. There was no sense to go back home tonight.

I could smell the animals around us, their blood running swiftly through their bodies. I could also sense their fear. Animals were naturally repelled by us. I held my breath to ease them, allow them to come forth. As I looked around I spotted a bear, a dear, some squirrels.

"Don't wander further than a five mile radius from this site." I warned. "But please, do go ahead and hunt. This is an excellent place." I encouraged.

The others went of in an instant, dividing up into pairs. I was left alone. Well, I was left with _him_.

"These are lovely woods." He commented.

"Yes, they are." I breathed deep feeling the scent of the forest filling my dead lungs. "Aren't you thirsty?" I turned to him, not quite sure what he was still doing here.

"Not particularly. But I think I'll have something. May I accompany you?"

"Sure. Let's go." Despite my better judgment, I found myself running through the woods, Edward by my side. We stopped dead in our tracks after spotting a bear.

"Go ahead." I encouraged.

"No, please. Go first." I shrugged. I crouched, my muscles tensing. My perfect lips curled around my razor sharp teeth. I pounced on the poor creature. I was very neat when I fed. I never caused any pain. Their deaths were always quick. I saw no fun in playing with my food.

When I had finished I turned to him. His eyes were wide with shock. I realized that he had never seen me like this before. He still thought I was the fragile clumsy Bella he knew so well.

"Your turn." I merely said my voice expressionless.

His head snapped to the right as he saw an even bigger bear approach. I watched him closely as he attacked. There was something very animalistic in the way we hunted. It was incredibly sensuous and almost sensual. It was rather erotic to watch. I gasped when I watched him. I wanted him in every way. I stared intently. Even when he turned to face me, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

He grinned and came toward me. I moved closer to him. We stood inches away from each other. I couldn't hold back, my mind, body, and soul was calling out to him. Suddenly all the love and adoration that I ever had for him came rushing back. My Edward, my dear sweet Edward. He was my savior, protector, my one and only. He still loved me. And I … I adored him with my whole being.

His eyes burned with love and desire. They blazed, lighter now because he just fed. I reached out and roughly pulled him to me, my arms tightly wound around his neck. I pulled him into the deepest kiss I have ever experienced. I couldn't breathe, I didn't want to. My fingers intertwined in his silky bronze locks. He clutched me, with much more force than ever before, for I was no longer breakable. Then his scent hit me. He was the same Edward, he still smelled amazing. I couldn't stop. My hands roamed through his neck, back, waist. In seconds we were lying on the forest grass. I was straddling him, while his hands moved up and down my sides, around my lower back.

"Edward." I breathed out not knowing what else to say. I loved the way his name rolled of my tongue.

"I love you Bella." He said with determination, even ferocity.

"I love you. I always have. I always will." I declared boldly. He stared at me shocked.

"But Bella… what about your hus- "

I cut him off, pressing my lips fiercely to his. We continued kissing, and then began to rip our clothes off of each other. In an instant I recognized that familiar sense of pleasure and euphoria drifting over me. This time, I did not withdraw. I clutched him close, as he kissed my hair, caressed my skin softly. I felt him in every way. For the first time in my life I was making love. His lips roamed around my neck, down to my chest. I pinned him to the ground, lips inches from his, eyes locked. I didn't take my eyes off of his. We were bound together in every single way now. This was the last stroke that broke all ties I ever had with Drake. He was nothing to me. I had Edward, really had him, and he had me. We belonged to one another. I was in ecstasy.

It was over much too soon. Being vampires it was not difficult nor did it take long to climax. But it was wonderful. I felt more at peace than I have in my entire life as a vampire. To lie on his perfect chest as it rose and fell with his now even breathing, was bliss. He gently twirled my hair between his long and slender fingers as I traced patterns with mine across his chest and abdomen. We didn't speak; we didn't even look at each other. It was enough just to touch, just to be near each other. Ours wasn't a love that had to be expressed, it just _was_.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the little bit of fluff and the smut (which makes for an excellent combination, right?) Do review darlings! 


	7. Chapter 7

I snapped back to reality when I heard the others approaching. They were only a couple of miles away and would be here in minutes. We both dressed speedily. It was understood that the others would not find out about what had happened.

I had, however, forgotten Alice. When she came back a small grin was plastered on her face. I looked at her questioningly and she just raised an eyebrow. Of course she knew. I sighed. I really didn't want this to spread. Knowing the coven, Drake would know in seconds. But I relaxed when she gave me a reassuring smile. She would never tell. The others didn't seem to notice.

When we returned to the house, the euphoria had worn off rather quickly. I was panicking. I didn't know what this meant. I loved Edward, I wanted him, only him. Yet, what about Drake, my husband? The coven? This was my whole life, a life that took over 40 years to build. Managing the coven, allowing it to grow was what my life had been dedicated to. I couldn't just get up and leave. Drake would never allow it. He knew I didn't love him, but he expected me to remain faithful as I expected the same from him. This would be a major problem. I knew that to remain with Edward I would have to leave the coven. That would be an even bigger problem. To leave a family of over 40 years, some of 50, for someone I knew for less than a year, over half a century ago. It would seem like madness.

"How was the hunt?" Phoenix, one of my brothers from my first coven, asked.

"All went well." I assured him.

He looked at me curiously. Like Cordelia, he was incredibly sensitive. He could tell something had happened. I looked back at him indifferently.

"Ah, you're back!" Drake welcomed, arms stretched out to meet me. I quickly hugged him, but turned my cheek when he went to kiss me. His grip tightened in disapproval. I knew this was all show.

"The hunting was excellent." Esme said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come in, come in. You must want to clean up a bit." Drake ushered us into the house, arm still gripping my shoulder. I turned back to meet Edward's pained look. I couldn't do anything. I had to play along.

We made our way to the bedroom.

"So how did it go?" He questioned.

"Fine." I answered bored.

"Are you sure?" He asked sternly.

"No Drake. I have no clue. How would I know? I was only there for the whole two days." I rolled my eyes as I went into the bathroom.

"Don't start with me. I was just asking." He was getting annoyed, _again_.

"Let's drop it." I came back and plopped onto the bed after showering.

For whatever reason he joined me. He crept up a little slower, and nuzzled his nose in my wet hair.

"The Cullen." He stared at me. He could smell Edward's scent on me.

"Yes." I didn't hesitate. "I was with him for 2 days. We hunted together. Why do you care?" I asked, irritated.

"I don't like his scent on you." He replied kissing my neck gently. I was disgusted.

"Stop it, Drake. Not now. I'm tired." He looked surprised.

"Tired? You're immortal, you can't be tired." He stated.

"I don't want to. Cut it out." I glared at him fiercely. He backed off immediately. He knew when he could push me and when he shouldn't quite well.

"Whatever." He muttered and got up, leaving the room. I released the breath I had been holding since we had returned. I didn't want to smell him, touch him, be near him. I longed to see Edward.

When I was sure he was nowhere around, I snuck to Edward's room. I knocked lightly. The door opened in an instant and my Adonis reincarnate stood before me. I slipped inside and found myself in his arms.

" 'Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind.' " He quoted smiling.

"I wish this was easier." I noted.

"Nothing this great is ever easy Bella."

"I don't know what to do." I brooded, still clutching him to me.

"Only you can decide."

"I think you're forgetting someone: Drake. I can't just leave."

"So you're serious about this?" He seemed surprised.

"Edward, the only reason I ever wanted to be a vampire was to be with you for all of eternity. I finally have you. I'm not going to let you go. Ever. Even if it means my demise." I assured him wholeheartedly.

"Let's not let it lead to your demise alright?"

"You don't know Drake. If I go, I don't know what would happen to the coven. I am his partner. He relies on me. He would be _mad_."

"I would think that he would really love you. But I know better."

"Yes. So do I." I snuggled closer to Edward.

I spent the next few days sneaking around with Edward. I never had a problem with being discreet and I knew that Drake was distracted by the new guests. He'd never notice. Yet, that did not clear the problems that would inevitably arise. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Going somewhere?" Cordelia stood in front of me as I was carefully making my way to Edward's bedroom one night.

"Cordelia." I said, my eyes fiercely staring her down. Her features were stiff as she stared disapprovingly.

"Bella. Please stop this." Her eyes suddenly became tender, as she looked at me pleading.

"What are you talking about?" I pretended not to know that she knew exactly what was going on. She was one of the few who I had confided in about Edward.

"You're having an affair." Her voice was low, eyes growing darker by the second.

I felt a sharp pang of guilt run through my body.

"You will devastate Drake. Bella, you'll hurt him, but you'll hurt the coven more. You'll throw away everything." I had never seen Cordelia so serious, so upset.

"I know what I'm doing. I realize the consequences." I lied terribly surprising even myself with my confidence.

Pure shock crossed Cordelia's face.

"You're going to go through with this aren't you?" She asked solemnly, her surprise subsiding.

I stared in response. I had no other choice. There was no life without Edward.

"I'm sorry." She said and was gone in an instant. I wasn't quite sure what she meant, but I knew it couldn't be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Kind of a short chapter, but here ya go!

* * *

I didn't see Drake the whole day. I didn't mind of course because that gave me time alone with Edward, though I was growing suspicious.

"Have you seen Drake?" I approached Phoenix who was studying the workings of a DVD player meticulously.

He looked up surprised.

"You don't know?" He inquired.

"Should I?"

"He went hunting with Edward Cullen." I froze.

"Where did they go Phoenix?" With one hand I lifted him of the couch, holding him by the collar of his shirt, inches from my face. He was terrified.

"V-vermont. I-I think." He stammered horrified.

I was enraged. Drake knew. And Cordelia must have told him. I flew to her in a fraction of a second.

"How could you?" I roared my lips pulled over my teeth in a snarl.

"I had to tell him Bella. You were going to get yourself killed and dismantle this coven. I can't let you do this. I won't." Though she tried to sound serious and stubborn, she was clearly scared to death if that was possible. Compared to me, Cordelia was weak. I could have easily killed her in an instant.

"If anything happens to Edward, I will never forgive you." I whispered low and threateningly. Cordelia's eyes grew wide in terror.

I raced to my car, grabbing Emmett, Carlisle, and Alice with me before they could even question my actions.

"What's going on?" Alice demanded.

"Edward's in danger." I said flatly, my breathing becoming irregular and harsh.

"Drake." She breathed after a long pause. She must have seen something.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly.

She wouldn't answer. Her face contorted in sorrow and worry. I knew we had to hurry. In the car I floored the gas peddle, causing even my Porsche to whine in protest. We flew through the woods of Maine toward Vermont.

"Where are they Alice? Do you have any idea?" I questioned.

"I-I don't know. I see trees, shrubs… blood." She shook her head.

I finally figured out where they could be. It was a small forest where Drake and I used to hunt during the early years of our relationship. I cursed him under my breath. Edward posed a huge threat to him, and he would kill to protect the coven.

I parked the car and instructed the Cullens to stay behind. I would call them if there was a problem. I could smell Edward and Drake somewhere near. It could have been no more than a couple of miles.

I ran faster than I ever had. In less than a minute I was there. I came to a sudden halt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own _Twilight_ or "Panthea" by Oscar Wilde.**

Drake gripped Edward by the neck. I could see tears in Edward's flesh. He was bleeding and weak.

I growled viciously and flung Drake back with my mind. He crashed into a tree causing it to shatter and crumble to the ground. He hadn't sensed me coming. However, I knew I couldn't hold out for long. Drake was incredibly strong. My mental and physical strength combined could barely match his.

I didn't bother with him at the moment. I ran to Edward's side. His face contorted in pain and he let out a most agonizing groan. I pulled his limp body to me and cradled his head in my chest.

"Edward. Please be alright. Please, my darling." I begged, crying tearless tears.

"I can't let him live, Bella." My head snapped in Drake's direction. He was standing a few feet away casually. He seemed completely calm. He looked at me with loving eyes.

"You monster." I snarled.

"Bella, you cheated on me. You cheated on the family. You are willing to give us all up for him?"

I remained quiet. I kissed the top of Edward's beautiful head and found my lips covered in blood. I groaned enraged. I turned to Drake.

"Yes." I said softly.

"You can't stay with us. If you save his life now and decide to be with him, rest assured never to count on any of us as friends. We will be enemies you know. You will never set foot in our home again." He was angry, but he composed himself. There was however, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He wanted me to stay. For a second, just for a brief second I faltered. I hated Drake, but up until now I had no reason to. He had made me a figure of high authority, he had selected me to be his partner, for the most part he had been nothing but kind to me, together we ran a family that was like nothing on this planet. He would do anything for that family, even if it meant killing someone to keep us together. Even with my beloved Edward bleeding in my arms, near death because of Drake, I couldn't help but feel a kind of admiration for him.

"I have to leave Drake. I'm sorry. Maybe I should have told you. I know you are looking out for the family, but I can't let you do this. Edward is my life. Everything else means nothing to me."

Drake stared at me with those intense grey eyes.

"Good bye Bella." He uttered gently. He turned and was gone. I stared after him, but couldn't see him. It was the first time in over 40 years that he had called me Bella.

Edward was back to normal in a couple of hours. As a vampire, he healed incredibly fast. We didn't return to the house. The rest of the Cullens and their Alaskan friends joined us in Vermont. I drove my car breaking every traffic law that night. Edward sat in the passenger seat next to me, not taking his eyes off of my face. Yet, I couldn't help but feel bad.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I never should have let this happen." I felt guilty for putting him through this.

"If it means spending eternity with you, I would do it again. A thousand times over if I had to." He assured me.

I smiled weakly. I would miss them all. I though of Phoenix, Dominic, and even of Cordelia. I loved them dearly. I would never see them again I was sure. An overwhelming sense of loss took over. I grabbed Edward's hand for comfort. He squeezed it tightly.

"No." He paused. "I'm sorry."

We drove into the breaking dawn, the glimmer of the first morning rays bouncing of the hood of the Porsche, falling on Edward as well. He sat next to me illuminated, ancient and graceful. He was my eternal. I knew I would never want anything but him.

I smiled broadly feeling the heat of the sun wrapping my cold flesh in its warm embrace.

"_We shall be notes in that great Symphony_

_Whose cadence circles through the rhythmic spheres_

_And all the live World's throbbing heart shall be_

_One with our heart, the stealthy creeping years_

_Have lost their terrors now, we shall not die,_

_The Universe itself shall be our Immortality!"_

I recited out loud, my new life beginning with the day.

The End

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks again to those who read and reviewed!**


End file.
